The Emperor (Akame Ga Kill!)
The Emperor is a major anti-villain, appearing as the final and the central antagonist of the Akame Ga Kill! manga/anime series. He is the supreme ruler of the Empire, because everything he does is through the influence of Prime Minister Honest (the true ruler and mastermind behind the events). The Emperor is a naive boy who wishes to lead his people to a great future. But unfortunately, due to the Honest's influence, he is immensely ignorant and dim do to the suffering of his people, and contributed to the collapse of the Empire which causes it's downfall in the end and his own death in being executed by Najenda. He was voiced by Yo Taichi in the original Japanese version, and by Shannon Emerick in the English dubbed version. Appearance The Emperor is a young boy with green hair and eyes. He wears a purple outfit with white boots and a blue mantle, as well as a large headdress. He also carries a golden scepter with a blue orb attached to it. Personality The Emperor is immensely naive, gullible and blindly trusting to the Prime Minister, who is using him as a puppet to do whatever he wants. Constantly under the watchful gaze of his "most trusted adviser", the Emperor's perception of morality has become warped as he is incapable of discerning right from wrong, believing that all he does is for the good of the Empire. He obediently listens to Honest without question and asks for his approval in the decisions he has made, as shown when he sentenced a man to death for being against some of the decided political measures he had taken. His naive nature, makes him incapable of making decisions that benefit his country. Shortly after activating Shikoutazer (the supreme teigu), Prime Minister Honest activates it's hidden trump card which brainwashes the Emperor and causes him to become extremely corrupt, utterly bloodthirsty and uncaring as not thinking and caring about the innocent people he killed in the process. This proves that The Emperor, while kind-hearted, is capable of murdering others who get in his way. History A few years ago before the series started, the Emperor won the succession to the throne of the Empire thanks to Honest's shrewd tactics, including killing his parents. Honest has been using him as a pawn and puppet ruler ever since that day and now. In the end, he comes to realize (albeit FAR TOO LATE) how wrong he was and that instead of leading his people into peace and prosperity he had only caused them suffering with his gullibility and delusion. In his last day he declared that although he had failed as a leader, he still intends to face his end with honor. He faces his execution with repentence and dies with dignity. However, he dies tragically as a puppet as he lives as a puppet. To add to this insult, he never learned the fact that it was Honest who killed his parents. Powers and Abilities Although the emperor is young and defenseless, he is in royal possession of Shikoutazer, the first and most powerful Teigu there is. The Teigu is a massive size armor that is designed to be controlled by the only emperor himself. Shikoutazer first appeared from beneath the palace after the Emperor summoned it as a final resort, after Night Raid broke into his palace and got past his imperial forces. The Teigu is capable of shooting energy beams that can cause explosions and is impervious to Tatsumi's attacks at first. Seemingly powerful, however, its chest is revealed to be its weak spot which Wave discovered and Tatsumi acknowledged to destroy. Also, Shikoutazer is shown to be not capable of withstanding the evolutionary phase of Tatsumi's armor, Incursio, as the Teigu gains new abilities and grows more powerful within its process. In the anime version, the Teigu is called Primus Imperator. Gallery Images 790967-emperor makoto.png|The Emperor in the anime. the_emperor_with_minister_honest.png|The Emperor with the Prime Minister, Honest. Emperor_activates_supremeteigu.png|The Emperor activating the supreme teigu, Shikoutazer. emperor_controling_teigu.png|Emperor controlling the supreme teigu through telepathy. Chara_10.png|Anime design of the Emperor. tatsumi_battles_emperor.jpg|Shikoutazer battles Tatsumi Shikoutazer's_Purge_Mode.png|Shikoutazer's Purge Form. Emperor_evil_grinning.png|The Emperor grinning evilly after becoming corrupted and bloodthirsty. crazy_emperor.png|The Emperor's breakdown. Defeated_emperor_losing_it.png|The Emperor defeated with Shikoutazer destroyed in the process. Captured_Emperor.png|The Emperor imprisoned for his crimes before being executed (manga). akame-ga-kill-episode-24-36.jpg|The Emperor ready to be executed for everything he has done (anime). Makoto Anime.png|The Emperor Trivia *Due to the medieval mindset of the Akame Ga Kill universe, they treat the Emperor like an adult not a naïve child being used by the despicable Prime Minister Honest. In this case, it would be better for the Night Raid to exile him from the country or making into a normal civilian or at least giving him a second chance to be a better king after he realizes his mistakes. His execution is considered to be to cruel and unfair for him, although he did cause immense suffering and death, both indirectly and later directly. *His death was similar to King Louis XVI's when he was executed by a guillotine. *As one would expect, fans and critics debate on whether The Emperor should have been killed or not. On one hand, some point out that child or not, The Emperor still abused his power and had enough moral agency to know what Honest was doing as wrong once he finally made an effort to atone. There is also the number of lives The Emperor himself took regardless of Honest's influence. On the other hand, The Emperor did get used, wasn't truly aware of Honest's corrupt nature, and felt bad for the suffering he casued. Those who are in the middle point out that he should get some short of punishement, but that he is still a child. Either way, all three sides agree that The Emperor proved inept at ruling a country because of his naive nature. Navigation pl:Imperator (Akame Ga Kill!) Category:Delusional Category:Monarchs Category:Anti-Villain Category:Akame Ga Kill! Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Kids Category:Murderer Category:Pawns Category:Male Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Barbarian Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Lawful Evil Category:Extravagant Category:Extremists Category:Genocidal Category:Insecure Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Deceased Category:Non-Action Category:Arrogant Category:Hypocrites Category:Liars Category:Scapegoat Category:Provoker Category:Tyrants Category:Traitor Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Wealthy Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Starvers Category:Incompetent Category:Dimwits Category:Remorseful Category:Disciplinarians Category:Tragic Category:Honorable Category:Affably Evil Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Amoral